Australian Exchange
by Shadowhunter Penrose
Summary: It's the trio's fourth year at Hogwarts and this year, as well as the Triwizard tournament, their school is running an exchange program with it's Australian counterpart. Isabelle Allaway, half-blood and cousin to Hermione Granger is selected for the eight week trip, where she will stay two weeks with each house, turning more than a few heads...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an alternate version of the popular Harry Potter series. I have added my own character, and will adjust some of the plot. Some parts will be taken directly from the books, and will be underlined to show this. I cannot take credit for these pieces of text for they belong to J. The remainder, however, has all escaped from my crazy imagination.**

 **Enjoy...**

"Attention students!" said Professor Renwalt, Headmistress of Lavente, the Australian school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Renwalt had lead the school since its foundation, about twenty or so years ago. It was hard to tell what age she was, for her face was lined with with creases left from many years of hard work and stress, and yet her enthusiasm and activity rivaled that of most students. Today, her blonde hair was pulled back into a neat bun. She wore robes of midnight blue, that, because of her short stature, trailed along the ground behind her.

"Before we begin our Great Feast," she began, "Let us first welcome another year, and sort our new students."

The current students of Lavente watched as their new first years were gradually sorted into their houses. One by one, they stood beneath The Sorting Scroll, suspended about two meters above the ground. After a few seconds the scroll showed the symbol of one of Lavente's three houses; one for the intelligent and wise, one for the kind and caring , and one for the brave and adventurous. The symbol showed by the scroll determined the house of the student.

Bored by this repetitious ceremony, Isabelle Allaway, current fourth year, sat at the long, wooden table in the center of the hall, next to her best friend, Rachel Reagan. Both of them remembered the day they were sorted, each into Rindelle, house of the intelligent. And it was true, both of them were very smart, but only Isabelle really focused on her schoolwork . Rachel was what one would call a free spirit, yet her sharp wit and intellect were admirable. It took only seconds for the scroll to determine both their houses on their sorting day three years previously.

Once the sorting ceremony was finished the Headmistress rose and stood to address the students.

"Excellent." She said. "Welcome to our new students and welcome back to our old. Before we begin our feast, I have a short announcement. This year, Lavente is hosting an exchange program with the very well known, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For a nine week period we will be hosting a Hogwarts student, and, in a week from now, we too shall send a student overseas." She paused as the giant fireplace crackled behind her. This captured the attention of every student in the hall, as the flames turned from red to green. Isabelle watched as a girl stepped out, who looked about her age and who was dressed in long black robes. Her short blonde hair fell to her shoulders and her blue eyes looked wonderingly around the hall. She could see the Hogwarts crest stitched into the robe, very similar to their own uniform.

"Students of Lavente, please welcome our exchange student, Hannah Abbott." announced Professor Renwalt as Hannah moved to stand beside her.

A loud applause rose with in the hall and the girl called Hannah turned a deep shade of red from the attention.

"Settle down, settle down." Called the Headmistress. "Hannah, you may take your seat over at the far table. Now of course," She said, turning her attention to the students, "This is an exchange program after all. The student chosen to take Hannah's place at Hogwarts as of next week will be none other than fourth year, Isabelle Allaway of Rindellle house."

Isabelle sat, in shock. Of the hundreds of witches and wizards at Lavente she had been chosen? Her? There must have been some sort of mistake. She could hear the cheers of her house, the loudest of all coming from Rachel. If they believed her, then surely it would be okay, right? She would go to this Hogwarts a week from now and be the best student they had ever known, even if it was just for eight weeks...

 _One week later..._

 **Harry's P.O.V**

And finally, with 'Whitby, Kevin!' ('Hufflepuff') the Sorting ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and the stool and carried them away.

'About time,' said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.

Professor Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"Welcome to all our first year students." began Dumbledore. "I know your all excited to tuck in to our great feast but before we begin I have a quick announcement."

Ron groaned dropping his cutlery to the table. Harry rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention back to the Headmaster.

"As you all know," Dumbledore continued, "At the end of last year one Hannah Abbott was chosen to travel to our sister school Lavente, in Australia. She arrived there safely one week ago. In return, Lavente is sending a student here for the next eight weeks." He paused, turning as Professor Flitwick apparated into the hall with a girl that Harry suspected was about his age. She looked up across the hall every student sucked in their breath. She was absolutely gorgeous. Looking around, Harry could only see looks of wonder, or complete loathing. Except for Hermione. She was smiling rather broadly.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, calm as you please."Here she is now."

 **The underlined text from this chapter was taken from page 160 in my copy of The Goblet of Fire. I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it took forever, I won't lie. Hopefully it's worth it and thanks for all your support. Special shoutout to my friend, code name Clouds, who helped motivate me to write this story, and will probably write the next few chapters.**

* * *

 **Draco's P.O.V**

Draco sat there, bored out of his mind. He traced the rim of his goblet with his index finger, just waiting for the feast to start.

"Welcome to all our first year students." He heard Professor Dumbledore say. "I know you're all excited to tuck into our great feast, but before we begin I have a quick announcement."

Draco rolled his eyes. _Who cares?_ He thought to himself. _It can't be that important._ He zoned out focusing on the table in front of him, and the intricate designs on the cutlery.

"Did you hear that Draco?" said Crabbe, one of his loyal but pathetically dimwitted companions.

"Hear what?" replied Draco rolling his eyes, a touch of annoyance lingering in his tone.

"They're sending over an Aussie for that exchange progra."Crabbe explained. When Malfoy didn't react, he continued, raising his eyebrows. "Aussie girls are hot."

Malfoy rolled his eyes again, even more obviously. Crabbe has been obsessed with girls lately, and it was quite amusing.

Suddenly, without warning, Professor Flitwick appeared in the center of the hall along side a girl.

"Ah," said Dumbledore calmly. "Here she is now."

Draco stared at the girl, mesmerised. He was not the only one captured by her beauty. She had hair of brown and gold, that fell in waves beneath her shoulder blades. It shone in the light from fires burning in the Great Hall, as did her emerald green eyes that twinkled with joy and wonder. Her skin was lightly tanned, undoubtedly from the Australian sun. In many ways, Draco thought, she resembled Hermione Granger.

He grinned inwardly at this thought for he had once had a crush on Hermione, until he found out she was muggle born, not to mention a member of Slytherin's enemy house.

Draco watched the girl, as she looked around the hall with wonder, and then blushed at all the attention. _Surely,_ thought Draco, _after looking like that her whole life you'd think she'd be used to it._

He turned and saw Crabbe wink at him. Draco rolled his eyes a third time; _Unbelievable._

He turned his attention back to the girl, who was following Flitwick towards the teachers table. She shook hands with the Headmaster and stepped over to one side.

Then, she began to scan the crowd. Her eyes lingered, or at least Draco _hoped_ they did, on him and his friends. Their eye contact was brief, until she returned to searching for someone amongst the students. He saw he lock eyes with someone once again and smile. Draco wished she hadn't, for it made her even more stunning, and he felt an unfamiliar sensation to want to be near her that was so strong it hurt.

"Students of Hogwarts," continued Dumbledore. "This is Isabelle Allaway. She will be our exchange student for the next eight weeks. She will be staying with each house for two weeks at a time, where I'm sure you will make her feel welcome. She will also be spending class with her exchange partner, a student I have assigned to take care of Isabelle while she's here. Her cousin, Hermione Granger."

 _That explains the resemblance._ Draco thought, as the student body applauded. He watched Dumbledore lean towards her and point out where Hermione was sitting. She nodded at him and walked over to the Griffindoor table to join her cousin, the head of every boy in the school following her, and it took several minutes for the applause to die down.

"I have only two words to say to you!" Dumbledore told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. " _Tuck in_."

* * *

 **This is where Hermione has her whole argument with Ron and Nearly-Headless against the house elves working at Hogwarts followed by the announcement of the Tri Wizard tournament. Obviously I can't include all of that so we'll continue from there.**

* * *

 **Isabelle's P.O.V**

After she'd finished eating, Isabella joined in polite conversation with Hermione and her friends. She was quite close with Hermione, their families had visited each other almost every year since before they were born, and it was true that they had a lot to catch up on.

Hermione's two best friends were an interesting duo. One was Harry Potter, whom she'd recognised from news stories told in Australia about the 'Boy Who Lived'. Her other friend - Ron... something - was staring at her in an odd way. His eyes were sort of glazed over and he was just nodding at everything she said. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped on his foot under the table.

"Ow!" He yelled, and looked at her in annoyance. Then he turned a bright red colour as he slowly turned his head back to Isabelle, clearly embarrassed.

The Headmaster dismissed them, after talking about a tournament that was approaching. Isabelle was glad that fourth years weren't included, it sounded far too dangerous.

On their way out of the hall, Hermione said to her, "We'll take you up to Griffindoor tower, where our dormitories are." Isabelle nodded, and turned her attention forward, before stopping short. Someone was blocking her path.

She raised her eyes slowly, and saw a boy with white blonde hair smiling down at her. He was taller than she was, but most people were. He smirked, his grey eyes looking her up and down slowly.

She felt her cheeks warm, this guy was _hot._ She hoped they weren't as red as they felt. Mentally composing herself, she put on a confident smile.

"Can I help you?" Isabelle asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking back at him.

He winked and held out his hand. "I'm Malfoy" he said smugly. She took his hand, and shook it once. "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

 **Okay the small extract from the book was taken from page 160 . I skipped over pages 161-166 and continued from page 167. Honestly for the best experience, I think you should read goblet of fire as you read this, just so it makes sense.**

 **Like, review and follow for updates because my posts will be random and I have no order to publication of new chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

He winked and held out his hand. "I'm Malfoy" he said smugly. She took his hand, and shook it once. "Draco Malfoy."

His hand continued to hold hers, for a longer time than necessary. She let go hastily, drawing her hand behind her. "Isabelle Allaway," she replied, nodding once.

She felt a tugging on her robes, and turned. Hermione was pulling her sleeve, Harry and Ron already out of sight. She turned back to Draco, looking down, allowing her wavy hair to cover her face, to hopefully hide her blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"I have to go." she said.

"Of course," said Draco. "I hope we meet again." Isabelle nodded once more, and followed Hermione down he corridor, fighting her way through the crowd of students.

Before turning the corner to Gryffindor tower, she looked back, only to see the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy watching her, as she disappeared behind her cousin. She was unable to help the smile that would later spread across her face, as she remembered his eyes on her, and her alone.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V**

They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said, as they approached.

"Balderdash," said George, "A prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall, through which they all climbed.

"Where'd Hermione go?" asked Ron as they stepped through the portrait hole.

"She was right behind us." said Harry, looking back as the portrait swung shut again. They shared concerned glances, before shrugging and making their way over to a couch, joining Neville by the crackling fire.

Only moments later, Hermione entered the Common Room, her cousin by her side. The moment they entered, all eyes were on Isabelle, who didn't seem to notice, as she smiled to herself, looking at the floor.

"Isabelle," Hermione said, breaking her train of thought. "If you want to head up to the girls dorm I'll meet you there." Isabelle nodded at her, before turning to Ron and Harry.

"Goodnight guys." She smiled and waved, before turning on her heel and bouncing up to the spiral staircase.

Once out of ear shot, Ron said, "What's up with her?"

"Malfoy." said Hermione, staring after her cousin worriedly.

She bid goodnight to the three boys before following Isabelle up the stairs. She reached the door that Isabelle was standing outside, that would lead to the girls dormitories. Hermione opened the door for her, and Isabelle went inside. A collective sigh went up through the Common Room and Hermione looked to see every guy in Gryffindor, from 1st year to 7th staring after Isabelle. Every guy except Ron and Harry, who were looking around in confusion.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but before she could shut the door, someone yelled out "Hey Granger! Is your cousin part Veela?"

"No, why would you even think that?" and with that, she shut the door before was asked any more stupid questions.

Hermione entered her dormitory, to find Isabelle singing softly to herself. _Attractive, smart and she can sing_ thought Hermione. _No wonder they all love her._

"Hey Hermione," said Isabelle bouncing up and hugging her. _Great personality too._

"Hey Isabelle." she replied.

"I'm a bit nervous about class tomorrow." Isabelle said. "What if no one likes me?"

"I'm sure they'll love you." Hermione responded.

Isabelle eyes brightened and her smile grew. Half an hour later, and she was sound asleep. She was so oblivious to the power she held over guys because of her looks, but perhaps it was better that way.

* * *

 **Okay, it's a bit shorter than usual, but the next chapter will be longer. The text taken from the book came from page 161 & 162.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

Isabelle joined Hermione, Harry and Ron in the Common Room the next morning as they proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. She knew it wouldn't be as good as Vegemite on toast, but she hoped the food would still be okay.

The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter grey swirled overhead as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isabelle examined their new timetables at breakfast. A few seats along, Fred George and Lee Jordan were discussing magical methods of ageing themselves and bluffing their way into the Triwizard Tournament.

"Today's not bad... outside all morning," said Ron, who was running his finger down his timetable, "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures ... damn it we're still with the Slytherins..." 

Hermione looked over at Isabelle quickly, to see if she had noticed, but the other girl was eating contently. That girl ate almost as much as Ron, but remained as skinny as a model on a diet.

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned, looking down.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Isabelle.

"Yes." answered Ron. "She predicts our deaths every five minutes, and I swear I'll kill _her_ myself, if she doesn't choke on her own scented candles first."

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" said Hermione briskly, buttering herself some toast. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

"Both of which sound boring," Isabelle said, before taking another bite of her eggs on toast.

"Which one are you taking?" Ron asked.

"Technically I have a free period, but I'm sure your professor would let me stay for half the class," Isabelle replied.

"You actually want to do Divination?" asked Harry, amazed.

"Why not? I've got no homework, and therefore nothing else to do." said Isabelle shrugging.

"Well then, lets head off." said Hermione, as she stood to brush the crumbs off her robes. "We've got Professor Sprout first, and she'll want to meet you before class starts."

So the trio, and the exchange student left the Great Hall, accompanied by longing stares from every table.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V**

After introducing Isabelle to Professor Sprout, the students took there positions around the table in the green house, as Professor Sprout brought out hideous plants that looked like thick black slugs , protruding vertically out of the soil. Each was squirming slightly, and had a number of large, slimy swellings upon it, which appeared to be full of liquid. 

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus - "

"The _what?"_ said Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnigan,pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves, it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, Bubotuber pus."

"Awesome." said Isabelle. Professor Sprout smirked with approval.

And indeed, by the end of the lesson, Isabelle had collected the most pus, her and Hermione contributing largely to the classes several collected pints. The class helped clean up and headed off to Care of Magical Creatures when the bell echoed across the school grounds.

The four of them rushed to Hagrid's hut before the rest of the class could follow.

" 'Ello you three!" he called. As they got closer he corrected himself; "Four I should say, who's this?"

"I'm Isabelle Allaway." said Isabelle.

"O'course yeh are." said Hagrid grinning under his think beard.

* * *

 **Draco's P.O.V**

The rest of the class filled around the hut and carefully eyed the crates at Hagrid's feet. All but one Slytherin, who had his eye trained on the Australian girl standing only a few meters from him. As if feeling his gaze on her back, Isabelle straightened and turned to face him. She winked at him and focused her attention back on the lesson.

He watched her for the rest of a lesson, ignoring what Hagrid was teaching, partly because he didn't care what it was.

Instead, he took Isabelle in. Every hair that framed her face, the small dimple right temple, and the rosy colour of her cheeks. His eyes traced her face in a way he wish his hands could; her cheeks, her jaw line, and finally her lips. She truly was gorgeous. He thought of her for the rest of the day, in every class, at every meal, and until he fell asleep that night. Even then, she haunted his dreams as well.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. The underlined bit was from pages 163 and 164. The next chapter will start on page 176. Everything that happens in the book still occurs, and Isabelle is present for all of it, so I don't want to change it. The only thing that she doesn't witness is the Ferret incident. She at this time, is in the Library, but still hears about it later.**


End file.
